


Dark Salvation

by darktensh17



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within The World That Never Was, Roxes gives Riku the salvation that he so desperatly craves. Roxas/Riku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Salvation

The sky was as dark as ever in The World That Never Was, but that was the way Roxas liked it. The darkness appealed to him, just as it appealed to the other boy that was currently sharing the bed with him. Of course the older boy didn't embrace it as readily as Roxas did but in time the blonde knew he would. After all there was no way he could beat Roxas as he was.

Silver hair sparkled and shimmered in the not light from the buildings of The World That Never Was. The pale skin was flushed and sweat beaded his brow, but Roxas thought him to be beyond beautiful. At times like these he wasn't sure if those thoughts were his own or the shattered memories and thoughts of his Other. Not that it mattered; there was no denying that Riku was beautiful and it didn't take a heart to see it.

But Roxas would always think Riku was most beautiful as he was now; his face twisted with pain and fear, tear-stained flushed, his pale body slicked with sweat and withering on the sheets. And his voice desperately crying out for salvation. Roxas never knew what it was Riku dreamt while he slept, and most likely he never would since Riku never spoke of the nightmares that haunted him.

It was no different n this night. He watched as Riku jerked up in bed with a scream. He sat and watched as the silver-haired boy struggled to regain control of his breathing and also of the tears, which always fell during his nightmares. Yes, Roxas watched and he waited, because after Riku's nightmares passed they left him vulnerable and needing comfort, a comfort that only Roxas could give him.

Tonight was no different. When Riku turned to look at him, his aqua eyes dark with tears and emotion, Roxas knew it was time. He leaned forward and captured Riku's lips, delighting in the feeling of them yielding to him even as he knew Riku too would soon yield.

Their kisses were not soft or loving, they were harsh and full of lust. More than one Roxas had left Riku with raw or bleeding lips but the other youth never complained, instead he took it all in stride as penance for a crime he believed to have committed. After all was it not Riku's fault that Roxas even existed?

Kissing became touching as Roxas rid Riku of all clothing and then did the same for himself. He didn't bother with foreplay, he didn't care for it and Riku didn't want it. Instead he thrust right in feeling the small opening stretch and with time blood begin to flow as his harsh thrusts tore already tender skin. Riku didn't complain though, he never complained, and sometimes his silence tore at the heartstrings that Roxas did not possess.

Shaking his head Roxas continued to thrust in and out, in and out. An eternally empty rhythm that did nothing to ease the torments of the mind only eased the pleasures of the body. Roxas wanted so mush to scream at Riku, hit him, and tell him this wouldn't help. He wasn't Sora and he couldn't be Riku's salvation, he couldn't be anything to anyone because he was no one.

He was shocked to feel a shaking hand run down his face. Opening eyes he didn't know he'd closed, he stare into Riku's sorrowful aqua eyes and broke. As his body shuddered with it's release, Roxas' not-heart broke. "I hate you." He hissed as he began to slam his fists on Riku's chest, hating that the older boy didn't do anything to stop him. He screamed and cursed the silver haired teen until he collapsed with exhaustion.

As he lay there on Riku's chest panting and sobbing, he felt Riku's arms wrap around him. "I'm sorry." Was all Riku said, was all Roxas needed. They lay there for the rest of the night, or what could b called night in The World That Never Was. When morning came they parted ways, each with a decision in his heart. When next they met their battle would be final. Riku had given into and accepted the darkness and Roxas' had accepted the need to return to the light.


End file.
